Lie to me
by nightmare2054
Summary: Il ne pouvait pas tenir sa promesse mais en ce dernier moment la douleur n'avait pas d'importance. Ils étaient enfin réunis. Traduction.


_Coucou! Je reviens avec un autre OS Klaroline de Sad Olive. Il a gagné le prix du « Best Angst Klaroline 2013» et j'en suis heureuse car il méritait vraiment de gagner. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Au passage si vous pouviez laisser une petite review pour Entre l'amour et la haine ça serait gentil! Je ne suis pas du tout en train de quémander des reviews. Nooon c'est pas mon style! Bon, je termine cette note d'auteur en vous disant un grand merci pour toutes les reviews et les favoris pour Team Klaroline! Vous êtes amazing !_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Lie to me**

Rien ne dure éternellement. C'était la seule pensée qui envahissait l'esprit de Caroline tandis qu'elle conduisait à travers les ruines de sa ville natale. La plus grande partie avait été détruite par les incendies et si cela n'était pas par les flammes c'était par la foule en colère.

Trois ans après l'obtention du diplôme, elle avait eu à peine le temps de voir le monde mis à part New York la célèbre ville où elle avait emménagé. Elle était reconnaissante d'être encore au Etats-Unis quand ça a débuté. Avant que le système de diffusion ne lâche la dernière nouvelle qu'elle avait pu avoir c'était que toute l'Europe immergeait peu à peu dans l'eau. Cela ne faisait aucun doute dans son esprit que Matt et Rebekah, qui profitaient de leur voyage annuel, auraient pu survire à une chose pareille. Il l'avait appelée il y a un mois et elle pouvait encore entendre le sourire dans sa voix quand il lui décrivait tout ce qu'il avait pu voir. Il était heureux avec Rebekah et elle avec lui. Il plaisantait en disant qu'avoir une Originelle comme guide était comme gagner à la loterie. En ce rappelant ce simple souvenir Caroline pensa à un hybride blond. Elle secoua la tête et continua à conduire. La fin du monde était trop dure à gérer surtout qu'elle était confrontée à cela toute seule.

Son seul espoir était que Klaus soit encore vivant. Si seulement elle pouvait le voir encore une fois, elle aurait moins peur de la fin.

Elle passa devant le manoir Salvatore et se remémora qu'elle était à une fête entre amis quand elle a entendu parler de la Californie. Le tremblement de Terre avait envahi l'Amérique de l'Ouest et au moment où les téléphones avaient cessé de fonctionner, elle a su qu'elle avait perdu Elena, Damon et Stefan son meilleur ami, le seul à écouter ses sombres secrets. Elle et Elena s'étaient battues la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues et maintenant elle n'aurait jamais la chance de présenter des excuses.

Les larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux à cette pensée.

Cependant, elle était contente que Tyler ait réussi à lui laisser un message sur son téléphone. Même s'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, il lui avait dit qu'elle était l'amour de sa vie et qu'il espérait la retrouver avant que cela ne devienne impossible.

Il ne l'a jamais retrouvée et Caroline pleurait pour lui car après tout il avait été son premier.

Les trois dernières années avaient été chargées. Elle s'était occupée de ses études et faisait tout type d'activités parascolaires qui allaient avec son caractère pétillant. Un moment elle a fait un voyage en Nouvelle-Orléans et durant son séjour elle s'était demandée si elle devait aller voir le roi Originel mais elle avait finalement décidé qu'elle n'était pas prête pour cela.

Sauf que maintenant, _et pour aussi longtemps que nécessaire, _elle était prête mais c'était trop tard.

Elle poursuivit sa route regardant les lampadaires tombés et les voitures abandonnées, espérant qu'il était encore vivant. Elle pensait qu'il serait à Mystic Falls parce que c'était sa ville natale. C'était la seule chose dont elle était sûre. La seule chose qu'elle savait sur lui et sur laquelle elle pouvait se raccrocher.

Dans quelques heures, le soleil se lèverait. Cela n'était pas un problème, sauf au cours de ces quatre jours, le début de la fin, où elle avait remarqué que sa bague de lumière n'était pas aussi efficace qu'elle ne le devrait. Cela l'obligeait donc à traverser les Etats-Unis la nuit.

Elle voulait désespérément trouver une personne qu'elle connaissait, qu'elle aimait. La dernière fois, où elle a entendu parler de Jeremy il vivait à Mystic Falls. Cependant quand elle passait devant cette partie de la ville, elle savait que son ami n'y était plus.

Le pire de tout ça, c'est qu'elle était incapable de retrouver sa mère. Elle ne se souvient même plus de leur dernière rencontre, de leur dernière discussion.

C'était trop. Ça ne pouvait pas être la fin. Elle voulait faire et voir tant de choses encore. Elle avait attendu avec hâte sa promesse et maintenant elle était à sa recherche.

_S'il te plaît, sois vivant._

Ooo

Klaus étouffa un sanglot de colère tout en martelant la pierre de la grotte de son poing. Il laissa échapper un rire sans humour en réalisant qu'après tous ses efforts pour créer une famille et protéger la sienne il était seul.

Le dernière chose dont il se souvenait était l'emprise de sa fille autour de sa main et son éloignement quand la première digue a éclaté. La seule personne à l'aimer lui avait été enlevée sous ses yeux. Tout est arrivé tellement vite et même en cherchant sa petite fille, l'hybride qu'il était n'avait aucune emprise contre les marées apocalyptiques de l'océan. Elijah l'éloigna pour le sauver comme un grand frère pensant que c'était juste une perte tragique et non le début de la fin.

Il ne pouvait pas entrer en contact avec Rebekah et il regretta de ne pas se battre avec elle. Le monde s'écroulait. Les monuments s'effritaient, les villes s'enfonçaient et il n'y avait absolument aucune solution.

Avant le tremblement, Klaus avait reçu un appel de Stefan. C'était un adieu entre frères mais il y avait aussi une note d'espoir. _Si tu la trouves Klaus... tu devrais savoir la façon dont elle parle de toi, je pense que tu es fait pour elle. Elle ne le savait pas à l'époque... trouve la, Klaus. Ne la laisse pas partir sans savoir._

Les mots de Stefan lui on donné à lui et à Elijah un nouveau sens, un nouveau but dans ce chaos. Ils ont réalisé que leurs bagues n'étaient pas de taille face aux rayonnements de plus en plus conséquents du soleil et ont été obligés de se déplacer la nuit. Ils étaient plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Les quatre derniers jours leur ont donné la chance de se pardonner mutuellement, d'être en paix pour finalement apprécier la famille.

Klaus s'effondra à même le sol, la tête entre les mains, se rappelant les derniers moments de la vie de son frère. Le soleil les poursuivait et ils couraient à travers bois pour en échapper. _Va dans la grotte!_ Lui avait t-il ordonné. _Niklaus, vas-y! _Ils étaient tous les deux éclairés par le soleil mais à la fin un hybride Originel est plus rapide qu'un vampire Originel.

Klaus s'enfonça dans les ténèbres de la grotte regardant le corps sans vie de son frère séparé du sien que de quelques mètres.

Ooo

Ses pensées étaient tournées vers lui tandis qu'elle courait dans la forêt à moitié carbonisée. Caroline ne pouvait pas se rappeler la dernière fois où elle a dormi et la dernière fois où elle s'est nourrie. Elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler de son dernier sourire ou de la dernière fois où elle a vécu un événement normal.

_Cependant c'était il y a longtemps._

Cette pensée était la seule chose qui la poussait à avancer. Il devait être à Mystic Falls. S'il ne l'était pas cela voudrait dire qu'elle mourrait seule et cette possibilité était encore plus angoissante que tout ce qui l'entourait.

Elle pouvait sentir sa force déclinée. Le clair de lune était guère utile et elle se demandait si elle n' avait pas tort. S'il ne l'avait pas fait et même s'il l'avait fait pourquoi serait t-il revenu?

Elle s'apprêta à faire demi-tour quand elle trébucha sur quelque chose. Elle ne fut pas surprise quand elle reconnut un corps vu le nombre jonchant le sol depuis quatre jours. Cependant elle plissa les yeux.

La vue de son frère mort lui fit peur. Elle chancela et regarda tout autour ne voulant pas voir son corps dans le même état, inanimé. Lorsqu'elle ne vit aucun signe de lui, ses yeux se posèrent sur une grotte et elle pouvait entendre les _boums boums_ dans sa poitrine. Cela lui donna les dernières énergies pour faire fonctionner ce dont elle avait besoin.

Klaus leva les yeux vers le ciel que laissait transparaître la grotte. Les étoiles étaient plus lumineuses et il ne voyait pas la lune. Mis à part le crépitement des braises de bois tout était calme. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'une des parois de la grotte et il fixait le vide. Tout était vide. Il n'y avait rien à voir, rien à quoi se raccrocher, personne à qui dire au revoir.

« Je pensais ne jamais te revoir. »

Au son de sa voix Klaus se déplaça, courut vers elle et l'enlaça dans une étreinte forte qui l'a fit pleurer davantage.

« Je pensais ne jamais te revoir. » répétait-elle à perdre haleine.

Klaus ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux. « Caroline ». Son nom suffisait à lui donner un sentiment de confort qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. « Caroline », dit t-il encore, sans savoir quoi dire d'autre tout comme elle. C'était la première fois qu'ils s'étreignaient.

Ooo

Klaus avait ses bras autour de Caroline tandis qu'ils étaient assis sur le sol tout en se regardant.

« Je savais que tu serais ici. » dit-elle.

« Dans cette grotte? » la taquina t-il lui donnant enfin une raison de sourire.

Elle tapa légèrement sa poitrine de sa main avant de la reposer. « Je suis contente que tu sois ici. » poursuivit-elle. « Je suis contente que ce soit toi que je vois en dernier. »

Il grimaça en entendant la vérité dans ces paroles. Ca serait en effet la dernière fois qu'ils se verraient. Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et émit un petit rire. « Je t'ai dit que je voulais être le dernier. »

Elle se moqua de lui mais soudainement son rire se transforma en sanglot qu'elle essaya de camoufler dans sa poitrine.

« Je suis désolé, love. » dit-il en la serrant plus fort.

« C'est ma faute. » Elle ravala ses larmes avant de croiser son regard. « C'est ma faute. Je ne suis pas allée vers toi plus tôt. Nous aurions pu avoir tout vu maintenant. Paris, Rome et Tokyo. Je suis prête maintenant mais je suis arrivée trop tard. Je suis arrivée trop tard. » Elle haletait élargissant son regard. « Klaus, je suis tellement désolée. »

« Non ». L'arrêta t-il en berçant son visage. « Je ne regrette rien donc toi non plus. » Et il ne regrettait pas. Tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux avait mené à ce moment: à sa détention et à sa recherche parce qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Il ne changerait rien. Il se rendit compte de la peur dans son regard. « Caroline, tu veux que je... »

Elle comprit son regard et sa signification. Elle hocha frénétiquement la tête. « Non. Non, pas de compulsion. S'il te plaît. » chuchota t-elle.

Il hocha la tête mais voir sa peur le rendait si impuissant. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'elle soit en sécurité même quand c'est impossible. « Que puis-je faire? »

Caroline se perdit dans ses yeux bleu profonds avant de reprendre la parole. Elle voulait juste imaginer le genre de vie qu'elle aurait eu avec lui mais imaginer ne lui suffisait pas. « Lie to me. » lui dit t-elle. Elle lut sur son visage de la confusion et prit donc les devants. « Te souviens-tu de Paris? »

« Paris? »

« Ouais. C'est le premier lieu que tu m'as montrée après avoir accepté d'être avec toi. Tu t'en rappelles? »

Klaus lui sourit, comprenant à présent ce qu'elle voulait dire. Ce qu'il pouvait faire. Ce en quoi il était maître. Il baissa son front afin de toucher le sien pendant un moment et lui sourit. « Bien sûr que je me souviens de Paris, sweetheart. C'est là ou nous nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois. »

Caroline plissa les yeux et son sourire s'élargit. Il jouait le jeu et elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi heureuse. « Nous nous sommes embrassés sous la tour Eiffel. »

Il roula des yeux mais son sourire ne s'était pas effacé pour autant. « Tu n'aurais pas voulu qu'il en soit autrement. » Il fit glisser sa main dans ces boucles blondes avant de la reposer sur son cou. « Tu sais, si je me souviens bien, aujourd'hui, c'est notre anniversaire de mariage. »

« Ah, ouais?» ria t-elle jetant sa tête en arrière durant un court instant. « Rappelle moi, ça fait combien de temps ? Tu t'en souviens toujours mieux que moi. »

Le visage de Klaus devint sérieux. « Est-ce que c'est important love? Tu es à moi. »

Elle serra les lèvres et prit une inspiration. « Tu as raison. Cela n'est pas grave. » Très vite, elle essuya une larme. « Je suis à toi et tu es à moi. » Elle observa ses yeux renvoyant une image calme et passa lentement sa main le long de sa mâchoire. « Si c'est notre anniversaire, nous devrions nous embrasser. »

Elle n'avait jamais vu chez lui autant d'espoir. « Absolument,» répondit t-il, l'attirant sur ses genoux pour enfin, après une attente de trois ans, l'embrasser.

Caroline soupira pendant le baiser et décida qu'elle ne changerait rien dans sa vie si cela la menait à être dans une grotte avec lui. Il l'embrassa avec force, tranquillité et passion et le moment parut durer une éternité.

Klaus avait rêvé de l'embrasser depuis le premier jour où il avait fait sa rencontre. Son goût, son odeur mais surtout la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes et de la tenir dans ses bras était le meilleur sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à arrêter. Plus il l'embrassait, plus il était terrifié de la fin. Ce n'était pas suffisant. Il ne serait jamais en mesure de réaliser tous les plans qu'il avait prévus pour eux, et à cette pensée il l'embrassa avec davantage de force.

« Je t'aime. » lâcha t-il une fois le baiser fini. Cette brusquerie ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Tout ces siècles lui ont permis d'avoir des manières et des gestes raffinés mais à mesure que la Fin se rapprochait il se devait de parler simplement. « Je t'aime. » répéta t-il.

Caroline ne parvint pas à retenir ses larmes. Elle s'empara des côtés de son visage et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle ferma les yeux se préparant à ce qu'elle allait dire, sa respiration devint plus rapide. « Klaus. » Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. « Je veux que tu saches que toutes les fois où je t'ai repoussé, j'étais juste... Je ne voulais pas... tu sais, » elle secoua la tête « Je savais que je serais avec toi un jour. Je savais que tu étais fait pour moi et ça me faisait peur: comment pouvais-je ressentir ça alors que je ne te connaissais pas mais qu'en même temps je savais tout sur toi? » Elle l'embrassa fougueusement et elle sut qu'elle l'avait pris au dépourvu. Quand elle s'écarta elle regarda droit dans ses yeux. « L'année où tu vivais à Mystic Falls a été la plus terrifiante et la meilleure de ma vie. »

Il ferma les yeux à ses paroles essayant de les assimiler mais il était dans la confusion la plus totale. Sans aucune pensée il vint chercher de nouveau ses lèvres.

Ooo

« Le soleil va bientôt se lever. » lui murmura t-elle endormie.

Ils étaient couchés sur le sol de la grotte, Caroline reposant sa tête sur son épaule, Klaus reposant sa main sur sa hanche et leurs jambes entrelacées.

Après les baisers, ils avaient passé leur temps à parler de leur vie fictive ensemble. Il lui remémorait tous les endroits où il l'avait emmenée et elle lui remémorait ses moments préférés.

Ils pleuraient, rigolaient mais étaient ensemble sans jamais regarder ailleurs.

« Ne me laisse pas tomber dans le sommeil. »

Les pierres en dessous d'eux étaient inconfortables mais il l'ignora. « Viens ici. » dit-il en l'amenant plus près de lui. Il l'embrassa sur le front. « Dis-moi. As-tu apprécié notre voyage en Afrique? »

« L'Afrique? ». Elle fronça les sourcils faisant mine de se souvenir. « Oui. J'ai aimé ce voyage. Je n'avais jamais vu un si beau lever de soleil. Merci de m'y avoir emmenée. »

Il hocha la tête esquissant un sourire. « Et que dire de l'Espagne? Tu es une danseuse magnifique Caroline. »

« Tu étais le meilleur professeur, Klaus. »

« Et... »

Le sol se mit à trembler sous eux ce qui obligea Caroline à cacher son visage dans la poitrine de Klaus Le tremblement de terre n'a duré que quelques secondes mais cela a suffi à casser la bulle qu'ils s'étaient créée.

« J'ai peur. » dit-elle en étouffant ses larmes et en le regardant.

Il serra sa mâchoire combattant ses propres larmes. « N'ai pas peur, love. Nous avons vécu pire. »

« Nous avons vécu pire? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Rappelle toi le jour où nous avons manqué notre vol à destination de Milan? »

Elle rit les sourcils toujours froncés. « Bien sûr. Ce jour là était vraiment nul. »

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait réussi à la distraire et à recréer la bulle dans laquelle ils étaient et se sentaient si bien.

Ooo

« Caroline, prends ma main! » lui cria Klaus.

Le tremblement de terre secoua la grotte faisant tomber des morceaux de terre sur eux. Klaus tira Caroline des décombres et ils se mirent à courir à travers les couloirs déchiquetés de la grotte. Chacune de leur avancée leur permettait de ne pas être avalés par la grotte.

Quand ils sont sortis, ils ont observé les alentours pour au final se rendre compte que Mystic Falls n'était plus qu'un cratère géant. Caroline cria en voyant cela.

Le soleil commençait à se lever et ils pouvaient sentir une légère brûlure sur leur peau. Il n'y avait nulle part où aller, nulle part où se cacher. Rien pour stopper ce qui se déroulait.

« Que faisons nous? »

Durant une fraction de seconde Klaus regarda Caroline puis le soleil levant et il savait. C'était la fin. « Caroline,» dit t-il. « Caroline! Regarde moi, tu comprends? » cria t-il en saisissant son visage afin qu'elle le voit. « Ne regarde que moi. »

« Que faisons nous? Que faisons nous? » demanda t-elle frénétiquement tout en retenant ses larmes qui ne cessèrent de couler.

Il saisit ses épaules afin de la stabiliser. « Dans toute mon existence, je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un de plus beau que toi, Caroline. Chaque moment que nous avons passé ensemble tu étais mon monde. Tu as donné un sens à ma vie. Tu comprends? »

Caroline se força à se dévoiler complètement. « Merci de m'avoir montré le monde. C'était aussi beau que ce que tu avais dit. »

Le soleil était à peine levé mais la chaleur pénétra leurs os et Caroline serra les dents avant de poursuivre.

« Tu as été si bon pour moi. Et moi, je t'aime. » dit-elle en grimaçant. Sa peau était en feu et elle n'avait jamais connu pareil douleur. « Je t'aime. »

Klaus avait laissé ses larmes rouler le long de son visage. Il la rapprocha de lui. « Tu étais tout moi. Merci, Caroline. »

« Klaus? » Elle pouvait à peine le voir tant la lumière devenait brillante et lumineuse.

« Je suis ici, je suis ici, je te tiens, je t'aime. » lui dit-il à travers la douleur..

Le monde tremblait sous eux et Caroline agrippa à lui. Il berça sa tête reposant sur sa poitrine et posa un baiser sur sa joue.

C'était tout. Ils se tenaient fermement.

« Je ne regrette rien! » cria t-elle tout en entendant le son d'une planète qui se brise dans l'atmosphère.

Ce moment était le tout dernier moment, la douleur n'avait plus d'importance. Ils étaient enfin réunis. Ils s'étaient enfin trouvés.

* * *

_Alors ? Oui je sais il est triste et déprimant mais moi je le trouve tellement bien fait et plein d'émotion. A vos reviews !_


End file.
